La Vita Crab
La Vite Crab (or La Vita Crab in Need For Madness 2) labeled The Fast Car is a starter car that has appeared in all of the Need For Madness Games so far. Overview La Vita Crab is a relatively fast car that is available from the start, with good handling and racing. It can take a moderate beating, unlike its more squishy counterpart Formula 7, but is not that strong. It is small and low and has a purple/blue paint job. Being fast and nimble, it can escape dangerous situations and shrug off waste attempts easily, being pulled down only by its low endurance and aerial control. Because of its traits, it is a very powerful duelist amongst other Class C Cars, but fails against its more powerful 'sister' cars such as Mighty Eight. La Vita Crab, with its terrible base health, is easily mowed down by cars like MASHEEN and EL KING. La Vita Crab also has the ability to send cars flying, making it slightly angled towards wasting. Strategies The AI of La Vita Crab is differated in each stage, but generally they are as follows: *When Provoked, it often turns aggressive. *If it is badly damaged it will go for the hoop, sometimes passing a Checkpoint first. *If it is trying to go for the hoop and a car tries to intercept it, La Vita Crab will swerve away and resume for the checkpoint. Trivia *La Vite Crab is a blend of French and English, which could be translated to "The Fast Car" or, more accurately, 'The Quickly Crab' which will come up in an actual translator. This is similar to EL KING being a blend of Spanish and English, translating to "The King". *La Vite Crab is its name in Need For Madness, but in Need For Madness 2 it is renamed to La Vita Crab﻿, losing the translation. However, La Vita Crab can be translated to "The Life of a Car" or "The Lively Car", a blend of French and Spanish. *In the original Need For Madness game, La Vite Crab had a higher Top Speed than Radical One. This was changed in its sequel with the addition of Mighty Eight. *La Vita represents a Lamborghini Aventador LP-700-4 in real life but mostly resembles the Ford GT40 or the Honda HSC Concept, or possibly the Lamborghini Reventon. **Either way, it is the second lowest car in the NFM series. *Because of its lowness, it has a possibility to dodge M A S H E E N or any strong cars' jumping attack. *When Omar Waly was making Need for Madness 1, there was a car similar to La Vite Crab but was shown in its beta phase. Omar has released an image before NFM1 was released, and currently the picture is only seen by internet archives. *La Vita Crab is a suicidally aggressive car as an AI, known for doing the Kamikaze into the Big 3. *La Vita Crab is abbreviated in NFMM as LVC. Gallery All Alone...jpg|All alone... probably the last one! Soon.jpg|La Vite Crab, as seen in the prototype NFM Unknown.jpeg|A Lamborghini Aventador LP-700-4, in which La Vita Crab is based on. LAVICRAB1.jpg|La Vita Crab as it appeared in NFM1 La vite crab in realife.jpeg|A Ford GT40 that La vita crab is based on. closefinish.png|La Vita Crab racing with Drifter X. Navigation ﻿ ﻿ Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class C Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Petite Car Category:Racers Category:Speed Demons Category:Male and female cars